Prophetie
by alicia0630
Summary: Et si une prophétie changeait le cours de l'histoire... Quel impact la prophétie va-t-elle avoir sur Lucy et sur Caspian, mais aussi sur les autres personnages de la saga.
1. Prologue: Et si une prophétie change

Bonsoir! :D

me voici avec ma première fic longue sur le lucian... j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire...

n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer ;-)

bisous Wiwi

* * *

_**Pro******__logue _: Et si une prophétie changeait le cours de l'histoire?

Une prophétie datant de bien avant la nuit des temps va se réaliser d'ici peu de temps... Cette prophétie va changer le cours de l'histoire! Va mettre le monde à l'épreuve!

La puissante magie va refaire surface, sous une forme que personne ne s'attendait à voir... Le peuple va se diviser et se déchirer, une famille sera dissoute, des larmes vont coulées. Des questions vont être soulevées, certaines réponses se verront connaître, des vies vont être arrachées. Mais comment une prophétie peut-elle causée autant de mal?

Et pourtant, une seule chose peut tout changer... cette chose peut anéantir et détruire ce mal à jamais... si je vous révèle cette « chose », vous ne me croirez sans doute pas... Alors, je préfère vous laissez lire et vous laissez découvrir chapitre après chapitre la « solution » ultime pour ce mal...


	2. Chapitre 1: Mise au point

Salut Salut! comment ca vas? Moi ca va plutôt bien...

Je vous mets le premier chapitre, mais avant, je vais répondre aux reviews ;-)

_LucyAvengersFan_: Et oui, une Lucian en français ^^ en lisant ton reviews hier soir, je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas te faire languir plus longtemps avant de poster le premier chap'! j'espère que ce chap va être à la hauteur de tes attentes :D bisous à toi

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Mise au point_**

Le mal venait d'être vaincu, pour de bon selon certains et repoussé selon d'autres. Mais tous étaient heureux de cette fantastique victoire. Le Passeur d'Aurore faisait escale sur l'île de Ramandou avant de retourner à Cair Paravel pour célébrer en grande pompe leur victoire!

Les passagers de ce navire accostèrent l'île et se rendaient tous vers la table d'Aslan afin de prendre des forces et des provisions avant de reprendre la mer. Tous sauf un... Caspian le Navigateur se dirigea vers une partie déserte de l'île; une petite plage discrète et à l'abri des regards indiscrets...

Il partit vers ce coin de l'île afin de pouvoir rejoindre la fille de Ramandou, l'étoile bleue, la fille qui lui était promise... il l'aperçût, au loin, assise sur des rochers. Il se rapprocha en douceur afin de ne pas lui faire peur. Il est vrai que cette fille est très belle, gentille, douce, qu'elle ferait une bonne reine et lui donnerait de beaux héritiers, mais ce n'est pas ce que Caspian désire pour l'instant. Il désire plus que ça ! Ce qu'il veut, c'est l'amour avec un grand « A », celui dont tout le monde parle, et qu'il vient de trouver... Sentir des papillons dans son ventre, avoir le souffle coupé à chaque fois qu'il la voit de près ou de loin, avoir le besoin de la protéger encore et encore. Vouloir être toujours près d'elle, ne plus faire qu'une seule et même personne avec l'être aimé. Que sa vie ne tourne autour que d'elle, faire passer ses besoins avant les siens. Caspian ressent tout ça à la fois et même plus. Quand il la voit, plus rien ne compte, il n'y a plus qu'elle et elle seule!

- Bonsoir, dit-elle avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix

- Bonsoir! J'espère ne pas vous avoir effrayée... dit le jeune Roi en s'asseyant à ses cotés

- Non pas du tout, je vous attendais pour être honnête...

Caspian se figea. Savait-elle ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire? Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, sa respiration devenait haletante. Il ne voulait pas la blessée avec ses mots. Mais il se devait de lui dire... alors par respect, il dit :

- Je suis désolé...

- Je le sais et je ne vous en veux pas du tout Caspian! Commença-t-elle. Nos chemins se croisent mais ne se rejoignent pas...

Le cœur du navigateur ratât un battement.

- Quoi! Comme... Comment? Je ne comprends pas, réussit-il à dire avec beaucoup de difficultés

La blonde le regarda droit dans les yeux. On pouvait y voir de la tendresse et de l'admiration.

- Votre cœur ne bât pas pour moi et le mien ne bât pas pour vous, votre majesté... lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques instants

Un long silence s'abattît sur eux pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux mots qui venaient d'être prononcés.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche et s'excuser quand elle prit la parole avant lui.

- Tu comprendras quand le moment sera venu...

Sur ces mots, l'étoile bleue se leva et regarda vers les étoiles, elle allait retrouver ses sœurs. Elle l'avait tutoyé non pas par manque de respect, mais pour que ses mots aient plus d'impact sur lui.

- Attends!

Caspian s'était à son tour levé et la retenait pas le bras, désirant les réponses à ses questions.

- Explique-moi! S'il te plaît... supplia le jeune homme en utilisant la voix adéquate à ce genre de situation, regarde-moi, tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois

Liliandil ne se retourna pas mais se résigna à partir... pour le moment.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que mon cœur ressent?

- Je suis une étoile, et chaque étoile est en connexion avec le cœur d'un narnien... tenta la fille pour s'expliquer

- Je ne te suis toujours pas... désolé, dit un Caspian en baissant la tête

- Nous les étoiles, veillons sur chacun des narniens. Nous sommes si tu veux une sorte d'ange gardien. Nous nous chargeons chacune d'un narnien ou d'une narnienne. Que ce narnien soit un animal ou un Telmarin, comme toi...

Caspian ne répondit pas, préférant la laisser parler jusqu'au bout. Voyant aucune réponse de la part de Caspian, l'étoile poursuit son récit.

- En l'occurrence, je suis chargé de ton cœur. C'est pour cette raison que je sais ce que tu ressens, que tu penses... je suis en connexion direct avec tes pensées et ton cœur.

La fille de Ramandou se stoppa net dans ses paroles. Le Roi qui écoutait très attentivement son récit, posa ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu ne me dis pas toute l'histoire... ais-je raison de penser ça? Demanda Caspian sans vaciller son regard

- Tu as raison, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Je ne te dis pas tout, c'est vrai! Nos protégés, comme nous vous appelons, pensent être amoureux de nous quand ils nous voient... ils sont prit d'une sorte de décharges électriques, ils croient que nous sommes leurs âmes-sœurs, mais non, ce sentiment ne dure pas, il est éphémère... nous autres, les étoiles, connaissons l'avenir de nos protégés, nous savons tout d'eux, mais nous ne faisons rien pour modifier l'avenir. Nous connaissons aussi leur âme-sœur. C'est compliqué à expliquer, je ne sais pas si tu as compris, mais ce qui est important à savoir, c'est qu...

- Tu connais mon âme-sœur? Tu connais mon avenir, tu sais tout ce qu'il va m'arriver et tu ne feras rien? Commença-t-il en s'emportant

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça Caspian je suis tenue au secret professionnel... et même si je tentais quoi que ce soit pour modifier ces événements, rien n'y changerait! On n'a pas le pouvoir de changer... faut que tu le comprennes...

Caspian soupira un instant, se calma et se rassit sur les rochers.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça, c'est juste que je suis un peu perdu...

- C'est normal! Et pour ce qui est de ton âme-sœur, tu la connais déjà...

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle redevint une étoile et elle brilla de milles feux parmi ses sœurs...

Caspian retourna près des ses amis à la table d'Aslan et mangea pour reprendre des forces avant de reprendre la mer pour retourner chez lui, à Cair Paravel...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chap' en espérant qu'il vous a plu! ;-) si oui, laissez un petit review :D Ca me ferai fort plaisir...

Bisous à vous et à bientôt...

Wiwi


	3. Chapitre 2: Retour aux sources

Hello everybody!

How are you today? Me fine! :D

Je sais, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai plus posté... Je suis désolée, sincèrement... Avant de lire la suite, voici les réponses aux reviews ;D

_Juliette L._: ma juju chérie! :D Je t'ai reconnue ^^ merci et j'espère que tu as écris ce prologue pour une nouvelle fic ;D sur le Petabeth peut être... :D Un grand merci pour tous tes reviews 3

_LucyAvengersFan_: merci pour ton avis, j'ai pris note de tout ;D tu as raison, j'aurai pas dû intégrer le tutoiement entre Caspian et Liliandil si tôt... pour ce qui est du secret professionnel, ça doit être cette facette de mon métier qui ressort lol mais c'est son travail, être discrète et ne pas se faire voir (normalement)... elle ne peut pas interférer dans le futur comme elle le dit (enfin je le dis ^^). La conversation si longue, je l'ai déjà rétrécie car ça me faisais bizarre aussi mdr mais fallait que certaines explications se disent... Merci de me suivre ;D

_Rawenal717_: Merci beaucoup pour mon prologue :D j'ai déjà écris les 8 premiers chapitres et ils sont de la même taille que celui-ci mais pour ceux d'après, je ferai tout pour les ralonger ;D Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal parfois à tourner mes phrases...

_lyla grint_: C'est vrai qu'une lucian c'est très très rare... du moins en français! ^^ Merci beaucoup!

Encore un grand merci de me lire et de me suivre... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur chacun des chapitres, ça me permettra de m'améliorer... :D

Big Bisous à vous! Et bonne lecture...

Wiwi

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Retour aux sources...**_

Ca faisait 12 jours qu'ils avaient vaincu le mal et qu'ils avaient quittés l'île de Ramandou. Le _Passeur d'Aurore_ venait d'accoster le port de Cair Paravel et tous descendirent du navire. Lucy s'arrêta un instant sur le pont pour regarder la ville qui l'a accueillie pendant une vie... Ça lui fit tout drôle de voir que le château, son château à elle et à ses frères et sœurs, avaient été reconstruits à l'identique... Caspian lui avait caché ce détail non sans importance!

- Ca vous plaît votre majesté? Dit Caspian qui s'était rapproché de Lucy et avait sa main posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille

Lucy sursauta au contact de Caspian. Elle ne l'avait pas sentit approcher.

- Oh je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur Lucy. S'empressa de dire le Roi

- Ne le soyez pas Caspian, c'est moi qui était ailleurs... et pour répondre à votre question, oui, ça me plaît énormément... mais... mais comment avez-vous fait pour le reconstruire à l'identique et à sa place exact? C'est hallucinant! S'exclama une Lucy pleine d'entrain

-J'ai tenté, au mieux, de le reconstruire comme dans l'Ancien Temps. J'ai rassemblé le plus d'informations que j'ai pu trouver pour le refaire à l'identique. Le professeur m'a beaucoup aidé. Il a énormément de livres sur l'Ancien temps avec des dessins du château, de son parc, de ses prairies, de ses propriétaires et de ses alentours. Nous avons eu du mal pour la construction car le château est bâtit à la façon narnienne si je puis dire. Nous les hommes, ne connaissons pas les technologies narniennes. Alors j'ai fais appel aux Narniens bâtisseurs pour le construire... nous ne l'avons pas encore inauguré cependant. J'attends un moment spécial pour ça à vrai dire... dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Lucy et Caspian restèrent un bref instant, les yeux dans les yeux, à se contempler sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Edmund arriva près d'eux et interrompit ainsi leur instant.

- Lucy, tu as vu ça! Cair Paravel à été reconstruit comme à notre temps. C'est formidable tu ne trouve pas? Dit un Edmund euphorique par le spectacle qui se trouvait devant lui

- Oui Ed, c'est magique. On se croirait comme avant, chez nous... répondit Lucy avec beaucoup de tristesse dans la voix

- Mais c'est chez Vous Vos Majesté! J'ai reconstruit Cair Paravel en votre honneur, en votre mémoire. Pour que toutes les âmes de Narnias présentes et futures se souviennent de ces quatre Grands Rois et Reines que vous étiez et êtes toujours et serez à jamais... dit Caspian en regardant ces deux jeunes gens.

- Ah bah en avant alors! Rentrons dans notre château. S'exclama Edmund au bord de l'hystérie

Le roi actuel de Narnia se mit devant lui.

- Désolé mon frère mais personne ne franchira les portes du château tant que celui-ci ne sera pas terminé...

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Edmund un tantinet vexé

- Ceci est ma décision et vous devez la respecter...

- Nous respectons vos choix Caspian. Excusez mon frère qui à les nerfs à fleur de peau ces temps-ci. Lança Lucy de vitesse avant que son frère n'eut le temps de répondre

Edmund ne souleva pas les paroles de sa sœur, se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de partir retrouver les membres de l'équipage afin de les aider à décharger les paquets du navire. Caspian et Lucy le regardait d'un air triste.

- Je peux me permettre une remarque, Reine Lucy? dit Caspian doucement

- Oui bien évidement mon Roi! Se prêta au jeu la jeune fille. Je vous écoute...

- Je trouve Edmund fort changé depuis votre dernière visite à Narnia...

- C'est exact... Ed digère mal le fait d'avoir du quitter une seconde fois Narnia et je pense qu'il n'acceptera pas de devoir retourner chez nous une nouvelle fois. Et, comme moi, il n'accepte pas de savoir que c'est notre dernier voyage ici... d'ici quelques jours, après les festivités, nous rentrerons pour de bon en Angleterre... dit Lucy les yeux embués

Caspian l'écoutait attentivement et se décomposait à chacune des paroles de celle qu'il considère comme sa sœur.

- Quoi! Comment! Non! Je refuse de vous laissez partir une fois de plus! Je ne le supporterai pas... Je pensais que vous étiez revenus pour toujours à Narnia. Non, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas...

Le jeune roi avait dit tout cela en s'énervant. Comment était-ce possible? Comment Aslan pouvait faire ça? Lui faire ça?

Lucy s'approcha et déposa sa main chaude sur la joue de Caspian.

- Caspian, regardez-moi s'il-vous-plaît...

Elle descendit ses doigts en-dessous du menton de son ami et lui releva la tête avec toute la douceur qu'on lui connaît...

- Edmund et moi ne sommes pas de ce monde, même si j'ai envie de le croire... Narnia m'a tant apportée, et j'ai encore tant à donner à ce monde mais il en est ainsi! Et la colère ne changera pas le destin... nous sommes arrivés comme Susan et Peter, à la fin de notre ère... Aslan nous renverra chez nous dans peu de temps.

La jeune Lucy avait dit tout cela sur le ton de la mélancolie. Elle a sa place ici, c'est chez elle. Elle se sent tellement épanouie, tellement heureuse, tellement... vivante! Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle a pour pouvoir rester ici mais Aslan en a décider autrement... Sans s'en être rendue compte, La reine de l'Ancien Temps à trouver l'amour à Narnia durant cette seconde aventure au pays et ne veut pas le perdre...

- Ce n'est pas juste Lucy! Vous venez à peine d'arriver que vous devez repartir... Et puis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de... commença Caspian avant d'être interrompu par Ripichip

- Vos majestés sont attendues... dit-il de sa petite voix criarde et enjouée

Lucy et Caspian le regardait avec le sourire et suivit la sourit sans un mot. La foule en délire acclamait le retour de son Roi et Caspian se prêta au jeu et salua en souriant son peuple.

- Mes amis, je voudrais que vous accueilliez le retour du Roi Edmund le Juste et de la Reine Lucy la Vaillante, Grand Roi et Reine de l'Ancien Temps, et de leur cousin Eustache, de retour à Narnia... s'exprima le Roi Caspian le Naviguateur

Toute la foule se mit à genoux pour saluer la venue de deux des Rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps. Il est rare pour un narnien ou narnienne d'assister à la venue de ces Rois et Reines. Le Roi Peter le Magnifique, La Reine Susan la Douce, Le Roi Edmund le Juste et La Reine Lucy la Vaillante sont les rois et reines les plus respecter de ce monde...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Comment le trouvez-vous?

La réaction de Caspian par rapport au départ proche de Lucy et Edmund, est-elle disproportionnée?

Si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre disposition pour y répondre ;-)

Bisous bisous

Wiwi


	4. Chapitre 3: Demande innatendue, rép

Bonjour!

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire... Il était temps! lol je sais, je vous demande pardon, mais je travaille beaucoup, et je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire et de poster... pardon.

Je vais essayer de faire un effort promis!

Bonne lecture! :D

Wiwi

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Demande inattendue, réponse inattendue!**_

Le soir même, une grande fête fût célébrée pour le retour de l'équipage du _Passeur d'Aurore_, mais aussi pour la venue des Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps. Aslan fait l'immense honneur aux narniens de sa présence à Cair Paravel pour célébrer la victoire sur l'île obscur. Durant la soirée, on pouvait entendre autour des tables, leur aventure pour retrouver les sept seigneurs égarés de Telmar.

Avant de quitter Narnia définitivement, Lucy voulait parler seule à seul à Aslan... Les Pevensie et leur cousin Eustache étaient à la même table que Caspian, Ripichip, et Trempolion, entre autres. C'est le moment où jamais se dit Lucy au cours de la soirée. Elle se dirigea vers le Lion d'un pas décidé. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que celui-ci lui dit :

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus fille d'Eve. Dit Aslan d'une voix détendue

Lucy ne su quoi répondre. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche et la referma à chaque fois.

- Aslan, je... je... essayai de dire la jeune fille

- Je t'écoute mon enfant. L'incita le Lion

La reine de l'Ancien temps prit une grande inspiration avant de se confier au grand Roi de Narnia.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer en Angleterre! Lâcha Lucy à haute voix

Un silence se fit entendre autour des tables. Et tous regardait avec attention ce qu'il se passait. Ils attendaient tous la réponse d'Aslan.

- Pourquoi ?

Ce seul mot sortit de la gueule du Lion. Edmund s'avança vers eux pour parler, mais Aslan l'arrêta d'un simple regard. Lucy ne voulait pas dire la vraie raison de cette demande devant tous ses amis.

- Je ne veux pas, je suis tellement bien ici Aslan... J'y ai vécu toute une vie, je ne veux pas rentrer. Dit la Reine Lucy La Vaillante. Narnia est ma maison et ces gens sont ma famille, continua la jeune fille en regardant l'assemblée.

- Je comprends mon enfant, mais il est temps pour toi de vivre ta vie dans ton monde. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation il me semble... Mais peut être qu'un jour, tu reviendras à Narnia... lui répondit Aslan calmement

Le visage de Lucy s'éclaira et celui d'Edmund également, car si sa sœur pourrait revenir ici, alors lui aussi le pourrait.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui c'est vrai, Lucy. Mais avant, j'ai une question à te poser, si tu veux bien ? dit le Lion

- Je vous écoute Aslan... dit Lucy avec une petite peur au ventre

- Je voudrai que tu me donne la vraie raison de ta demande. Enchérit Aslan

Lucy paniqua et trembla à l'intérieur. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Tout le monde la regarda, Edmund, Caspian, Aslan... tous les narniens présents.

- Je... je... tenta-t-elle

- Je t'écoute mon enfant. Ou devrais-je dire, nous t'écoutons Reine Lucy. Reprit Aslan

Lucy regarda chacun de ses amis puis regarda Edmund, puis Eustache et se tourna enfin vers Caspian, qu'elle regarda un long moment avant de se tourner vers Aslan.

- Très bien... Si je veux rester, c'est parce... c'est parce que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un Narnien.

Un silence lourd de sens s'abattit sur eux. Tous les Narniens présent se dévisageaient les uns les autres pour lire sur un visage le Narnien concerné. Edmund comprit de suite de qui sa petite sœur parlait. Il le savait depuis leur retour à Narnia, il a vu comment elle le dévorait des yeux, et a vu comment il la couvait du regard lui aussi. Aslan connaissait également l'identité de cette personne.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les Narniens se dévisageaient... Caspian, lui, ne se sentait pas concerné étant donné qu'il est le seul à ne pas être Narnien, lui est un Telmarin!

Caspian baisa la tête, et commença à partir quand...

- Lucy, fille d'Eve, Reine de l'Ancien Temps, es-tu sûre de ce que tu ressens pour cet homme ? demande Aslan en s'approchant d'elle

- Oui Aslan, je suis sûre! Depuis le début c'est lui! Mais... dit-elle en baissant la tête

- Tu ne sais pas si lui, a des sentiments envers toi. Est-ce exact? Continua le Lion

Lucy releva la tête et regarda intensément le grand Roi.

- C'est exact! Répondit-elle

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus judicieux de le lui demander au lieu de retourner cette idée dans la tête? Enchérit Aslan

Lucy ouvra la bouche un instant puis la referma.

- Si tel est ton choix, j'accepte que tu reste à Narnia mais à deux conditions... dit Le Lion en se montrant impressionnant

Les Narniens se turent et attendaient la suite des évènements. Caspian se retourna, inquiet de ce qu'il allait advenir de Lucy.

- Je vous écoute. Dit Lucy un brin inquiète

- Si tu souhaite vivre ici à Narnia sans jamais retourner dans ton monde, tu dois savoir si tes sentiments sont partagés avec l'élu de ton cœur et ton monde doit te croire morte... dit Aslan sur un ton neutre

Un nouveau silence assombrit l'atmosphère tendu de la table d'Aslan. Maintenant, plus personne n'osait bouger, ni même respirer de peur de savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour la jeune Lucy.

- Je comprends et j'accepte si telle est la seule façon pour moi de rester auprès de celui que j'aime. Répondit Lucy en relevant la tête

Edmund faillit s'étouffer en entendant les paroles de sa jeune sœur.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas faire ça Lucy! Pense à maman et papa, à Peter et à Susan! Tu crois qu'ils vont réagir comment en apprenant ta « mort »? Ils ne s'en remettront pas... Tu y a pensé à ça?

Edmund ne se contrôlait plus! Il devenait comme fou. La colère s'était emparé de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici et lui repartir. Comment il annoncerait sa mort à sa famille? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle n'en a pas le droit. Lui aussi veut rester à Narnia...

- Edmund, calme-toi! Lui dit Caspian en le prenant par les épaules pour le résonner

- La colère n'est pas accepter ici jeune Roi Edmund le Juste! Continua Aslan d'une voix tranchante et forte

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Ma petite sœur rester ici, seule, pendant que moi, son frère, son grand frère serait dans notre monde! Cria Edmund

Il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui dit :

- Lucy, rentre avec moi s'il te plait...

- Ed... ma vie est ici, je suis désolée... Peter et Susan comprendront j'en suis sûre. Dit Lucy sans y croire vraiment

- Je veillerai sur elle mon frère! Je te le promets... Dit Caspian rempli d'enthousiasme

Edmund, Lucy, Eustache et Aslan le regardait. Edmund se sentit apaiser d'un coup, grâce aux mots du Roi actuel de Narnia. Eustache, ne comprenait rien de rien, pour ne pas changer! Aslan, reste fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire... il reste de marbre, il sait déjà tout! Et Lucy, se sentait, elle aussi, plus calme, plus sereine. Elle sait qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur lui. Le roi sera toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il se passe... et l'en remercie du fond de son cœur.

- Je te la confie mon frère! Veille bien sur elle surtout. Elle aura besoin de toi... dit Edmund en prenant Caspian dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle

- Je te le promets! Elle est en sécurité avec moi... lui dit Caspian en répondant à son étreinte

- Ecoute mon vieux, Lu est... commença Edmund

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit un rugissement et l'air se fendre à côté de son oreille. Il se retourna, vit sa sœur écroulée sur le sol, tout se brouilla et il vit une lumière verte. Cette lumière devient de plus en plus brillante, de plus en plus aveuglante. Edmund ne voit plus rien autour de lui, tout est vert.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! ;-)

Comme d'hab', laissez vos com, vos questions, etc... et j'y répondrai avec plaisir! :D

Bonne fin de journée!

Wiwi


End file.
